EL destino fue sellado
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: Un futuro brillante para un joven que habia nacido de las mejores familias, una union de magos y muggles, querido y amado por su familia, pero tan bella fue su pureza que el destino que tenia marcado por la muerte se convirtio en su tormento.Fic De como R


**El destino fue sellado**

-Adiós padre ojala un día que algún me puedas perdonar.-dice una joven que dejaba atrás su vida.

E**n un hospital en Londres, Inglaterra diez de marzo de 1960;**

-SOY PAPA, SOY PAPA.-gritaba un hombre por todo el hospital, su esposa acaba dar a luz a un hermoso bebe de cabello castaño y ojos tan hermosos como los de su madre.

-Señor, por favor guarde silencio hay enfermos.-regaño una enfermera, de el hombre le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-SOY EL HOMBRE MÀS FELIZ DEL MUNDO.-grito de nuevo el hombre de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.-VENGA ACOMPAÑEME A VERLO, ESTA PRECIOSO.

-Pero señor…-trataba de decir la enfermera, pero era difícil no contagiarse de la alegría del hombre, su alegría era contagiosa.

-Pero si es un bebe precioso, tiene que verlo.-dijo el hombre.-Es tan pequeño pero tan inteligente cuando lo vi me sonrió, supo que yo era su papa.

-Lo debe ser.-respondió la enfermera.

-El que grita es John verdad.-despertaba una mujer en su cuarto y en brazos tenia a su bebe, la luz de sus ojos.

-Si mi hijo se ha puesto loco desde que supo que nació el pequeño.-afirmo una señora.

-Gracias señora Griselda.-expreso Amiel Cattral.

-No tienes de que, pequeña eres como mi hija, ¿Cómo le pondrán al pequeño?-pregunte la señora

-Remus John, en honor a mi padre, que espero que algún día me perdone y quiera conocer a nuestro hijo.-dijo Amiel.-Mi papa me amaba, siempre fui su niña consentida, estaba al pendiente del menor de mis caprichos, yo jamás supe lo que era sufrir ni desear algo, pero yo si hice sufrir a mi padre, deje mi casa sin decir nada, si explicar, todo por un simple capricho, me había enamorado de un hombre que nunca le importe, solo quería la fortuna de mi padre, cuando le dije que deje la casa de mi padre sin traerme nada de valor se puso furioso, me golpeo y me dejo malherida, en la calle, John ha sido mi ángel de la guarda desde ese día, siempre cuidándome y protegiéndome, èl me encontró y me ayudo sin pedir nada a cambio.

La primavera casi si acercaba a esta pequeña ciudad de Inglaterra, los verdes campos se llenarían de niños que querrán jugar sobre ellos, divertirse, cada niño seria feliz, de poder disfrutar el sol, que a todos le sonreirá.

Una familia celebraría el 10 de marzo la llegada de uno de sus miembros más importantes, un bebe que hizo que viejos rencores se acabaran, que todo quedara en el pasado, y que lo único que importara seria el presente y el futuro, ya que no hay nada más hermoso que la sonrisa de un niño.

-Ya llegue, mira que te traje Remus.-expreso John.

-No me digas.-se puso a pensar Amiel.

-Si, le compre su primera escoba.-respondió contento John.

-Pero John, el niño tiene apenas 5 años esta muy chico para que pueda subirse a una escoba.-regaño Amiel.

-Pero si yo aprendí a montar una los 6 años.-hizo un berrinche el joven John.

- LOS 6 AÑOS, NO A LOS 5 AÑOS QUE HOY CUMPLE.-expreso Amiel.

-Pero si no se enseña a volar en la escoba, como podré darle todo el equipo para que se enseñe, además Amiel tu aprendiste a volar también muy niña.-dice un hombre desde la puerta que traía una maleta consigo.

-PADRE.-corrió a abrazar a su padre, hacia ya cinco años que no lo veía, la cara se le lleno de vergüenza, las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar en su rostro.

-¿El es mi abuelito?-pregunto un niño tímidamente, tenia su hermoso cabello castaño hasta los hombros y unos ojos muy dulces.

-Si, ve y dale un gran abrazo.-dijo John.

-Padre perdóname.-lloraba Amiel, mientras su padre le acariciaba la cabeza, como cuando era niña, de pronto sintió unos pequeños brazos.

-Abuelito.-dijo el pequeño Remus.

-Este es mi nieto, se parece mucho a su abuelo.-lo abrazo y lo levanto en el aire.

-Se llama Remus.-dijo Amiel.

-Pero que nombre tan feo te pusieron como a mi, yo odiaba ese nombre.-le dio un beso en la mejilla el pequeño.

-Abuelito, ¿Por qué no habías venido?-pregunto el niño.

-Por viejo necio, pero tu te vez más inteligente.-le da vueltas en el aire.-No me digan que no le van a hacer fiesta a mi nieto, por su cumpleaños numero cinco, que clase de padres son ustedes.

-Le estaba preparando un pastel, y John…-trataba de no estallar en lagrimas, su padre hay estaba con su hijo, la había perdonado.

-¿Cómo que un pastel solamente una pastel? Y la fiesta, y los demás niños, no, no yo nunca te hice una fiesta tan aburrida.-se quejo el abuelo.

-Fiesta aburrida.-regaño Remus.

-Si estamos en lo correcto pequeño, tu y yo seremos un buen dúo.-afirmo el abuelo.-Yo ya le prepare su fiesta, así que…comiencen a arreglar… y déjenle a Abuelo Remus esto-De pronto salieron los elfos y magos, que comenzaron a arreglar la casa y el jardín….

Pronto todo estaba decorado para una fiesta, una fuente que en lugar de agua salía caramelo liquido, las servilletas eran de chocolates, todo era un festín de dulces y sabores…

Señoriíto Remus ¿Qué se le antoja?-preguntaban los elfos al niño.

Cocholate.-y los elfos le llevaban bandejas enteras de chocolates.

El señoriíto Remus es muy lindo.-afirmaban los elfos entre si, Remus caminaba con ellos y también ayudaba.

¿Me das pequeño?-pregunto un hombre de aspecto demacrado, vestido de una polvorienta capa.

Si señor, tome un pedazo de chocolate.-le da el pequeño una barra de chocolate.

Gracias niño.-responde el hombre.- ¿Quién cumple años pequeño?

Yo señor cumplo cinco años.-dice Remus.

Ya todo un hombrecito.-dice el hombre.-Nos vemos niño.

¿Señor por qué no se queda a mi fiesta? Habrá muchos dulces y mucha comida.-dice Remus a pesar de corta edad era muy listo y hablaba muy bien.

Estoy seguro que a tus padres no les agradaría la idea.-responde el hombre, le da unas palmadas en la cabeza.

No creo, señor usted es mi amigo.-dice el pequeño Remus.

¿Tú amigo?-le parece gracioso, al hombre.-Nadie quiere ser mi amigo.

Yo soy tu amigo, y te quedaras a mi fiesta.-le sonríe y le da otra barra de chocolate.-Me encantan el chocolate y a ti también, ven te voy a enseñar el patio trasero…-se lo lleva, mientras toda la fiesta era terminada.

¿Dónde estará Remus?-pregunto Amiel.

Debe estar jugando con los elfos.-dice el abuelo Remus.

-Voy a buscarlo.-dice John.

-Anda deja que se divierta un poco más, los elfos son buenas compañías para los niños, les divierte mucho jugar con ellos.-afirmo el abuelo Remus, restándole importancia al asunto, así siguieron conversando hasta que era la hora de la comida.

-Voy por mi hijo.-dice John, mientras buscaba a su hijo se dio cuenta de que no estaba con lo elfos su preocupación aumento, hasta que decidió ir atrás en el patio trasero…cuando vio algo que le desagrado sobremanera, su hijo estaba con un completo extraño...

-Papi ven quiero que conozcas a mi nuevo amigo.-grito Remus, mientras se acercaba con aquel hombre, sentía que el corazón se le salía.

-Buenas tardes señor.-dijo el hombre amablemente.

-Buenas tardes.-y tomo rápidamente la mano de su hijo.

-Papi, el se va a quedar en mi fiesta, a Fenrir también adora el chocolate.-dice el pequeño.

-Remus es un niño muy dulce y tierno, deberían tener más cuidado, por que podría llegar un extraño y pasarle algo.-afirmo el hombre, mirando burlonamente a John.

-Lárguese.-ordeno John.

-No, papa yo quiero que se quede.-dijo Remus.

-Lárguese y no vuelva a acercase a mi hijo.-ordeno John al hombre.

-Nos vemos Remus, un día nos volveremos a encontrar.-dice Fenrir.

-NO, PAPAA YO QUIERO QUE SE QUEDE, ES MI AMIGO.-gritaba llorando Remus.

-Esa cosa no puede ser tu amigo, y entra a la casa, tu fiesta ya va a comenzar.-ordeno John.

-Obedece a tu papa, sabe lo que es mejor para ti.-expreso el hombre.-Yo ya me tengo que ir…cuídate mucho…

-AHORA.-grito John.

-Fenrir.-dijo triste el niño, corriendo en un mar de lágrimas adentro de su casa.

-Ese niño vale muchísimo, cuídelo mucho.-dice el hombre.

-Dudo que los de su clase pueda tener buenos sentimientos.-dice John con desprecio.

-Los de mi clase ¿Cuál?-cuestiono Fenrir.

-Usted es un licantropo…una maldita sangre podrida, algo que no debería existir.-dice John.

-Quizás, pero usted podrirá a ese niño tan dulce…los de mi clase tendremos podrida la sangre, pero no aparentamos otra cosa, podrirá al niño con sus prejuicios-y se va.

La fiesta sigue su marcha, Remus se encontraba un poco triste, por que no tenia muchos amigos, pero llegaron varias familias de magos que tenían niños pequeños, empezaron a jugar y a divertirse.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS REMUS, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI.-le cantaban, mientras soplaba las velas del pastel.

-ABRE TUS REGALOS REMUS.-gritaron todos de felicidad…fueron hermoso regalo para el niño, juguetes dulces, la fiesta se acabo tarde y Remus estaba muy casando...

-Fue un día muy pesado para Remus.-dijo Amiel.

-Un día lleno de sorpresa.-afirmo abuelo Remus.

-Si, conoció por fin a su abuelo, hizo muchos amigos.-dijo Griselda.

-Mi nieto es un rompecorazones.-dice abuelo Remus.-No vieron como todas las niñas se le acercaban, eso lo saco a su abuelo.

-Lo llevare a dormir.-afirmo John, tomando dormido de los brazos de sus abuelos.

-Mañana lo llevare a comprar su bat, se lo prometí.-dijo Abuelo Remus.

-Yo le haré unas galletas deliciosa.-dice Griselda, John sube a su pequeño…y lo acuesta en su cuarto, mira la cara de angelito de su pequeño, piensa en el futuro tan maravilloso que le espera, podrá hacer cualquier cosa, unió a una familia que no pueda ser un medimago o doctor…quizás un gran intelectual o un actor, lo que quisiera hacer en la vida siempre tendría a su familia apoyándole…

Buenas noches Remus.-le da un beso en la frente y se baja…ya en la madrugada.

Remus los magos te llenaran de ideas extrañas, y aunque tu seas un niño, tan puro…te llenara la cabeza de prejuicios contra nosotros, es mejor que mueras así siempre serás puro y podré recordarte como tal-estaba apunto de matarlo.

Fenrir.-cuando Remus abre los ojos.

Remus.-dice Fenrir.

Amigo, tú eres mi primer amigo.-dice Remus.

Tú también eres mi primer amigo.-responde Fenrir, y siente el calido cuerpo de Remus a su lado…le estaba dando su primer abrazo, hacia años que nadie le daba un abrazo solo desprecio recibía de los demás, hasta los de su mismo clan le tenia miedo, pero este niño al contrario, lo consideraba su amigo, y le hacia sentir algo muy hermoso, ternura, por el pequeño.

Amigo.-en ese momento…Fenrir comienza bañarse en lagrimas, lo más probable fuera que cuando Remus creciera no le pediría ser su amigo, lo más probable es que odiara a los de su sangre, no podía matarlo…pero tampoco….así que hizo algo…que dejaría marcado al niño de por vida…

Siempre estaremos unidos Remus…-Lo había marcado, sellando su destino.

Por siempre Fenrir.-Remus cayo dormido…la maldición que lo acompañaría toda su vida había comenzado.


End file.
